Pride
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Uryuu has promised himself never to fall in with no Soul Reapers, but he fell head over heels with one.


**A/Note: **This is my first Bleach fanfic ever, to be honest. I'm afraid of knowing how this would turn out too. I'm probably going to be the first person to do this pairing. It's all right though to be the only one is kinda cool, I suppose. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic.

**Spoiler Alert: **There is a spoiler within this fic. If you don't like spoilers I don't suggest you read unless you really don't care.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime or manga. All characters of Bleach fully belong to Tite Kubo.

**Pride**

Uryuu was back in Soul Society because Ichigo thought it would be great to see his woman again. Which Uryuu Ishida didn't understand why she couldn't just come visit Ichigo. Yet, it seems that everyone wanted to come with since it has been awhile since they all had been there. It seems that everything was back to normal in the Soul Society for what it seemed to Uryuu. Peaceful with no one wreaking havock or trying to take over the place. Uryuu closed his eyes to feel the breeze around him. Until he heard a voice to snap him back into reality.

"Hey, Uryuu! You better hurry up or we all will leave you behind!" Ichigo shouted over to the quincy.

Orihime came back to hang around their Soul Reaper friends. She couldn't get her mind away from Ulquiorra's death, her boyfriend that didn't get to last. She was finally able to come out and say it after it all ended. They all felt for her since she got to be around him for a set period. That's why she's here to hang out with her friends and try to get away from those pertruding memories.

Chad came too, since he thought it would be good time to visit Izuru. In any case to be around him since he doesn't come to the world of the living. He made good friends with him and Shuuhei. Well friends with Shuuhei anways, but in a good relationship with the emo boy of the Gotei 13. In the end he's there to see his boyfriend and new friend.

Plain out simple that Ichigo wants to see Rukia and probably more than that. Though, the problem is that she is probably talking to Renji at the moment. Being around Renji and Ichigo at the same time takes a lot of energy out Uryuu anymore. He tries to stay away from the two well three because Rukia tries to split them up when they almost start a fight with with each other.

Yet, none of them really expected Uryuu to come along for the ride. They thought that he would not want to come along for the ride since they're actually there for a different reason this time around. Ishida didn't even understand why he came either, he had his pride not to fall in with shinigami's this time around. Kon probably told him that there was something going on to get Ishida Uryuu something to do besides do the normal of what he does. That is what the rest of the group thinks of why Uryuu's here in the first place.

Uryuu walked on with the group already caught up with them. They all continued until they saw the gate and parted ways once through the gate. Ichigo saw Rukia right away without Renji beside her. Rangiku went up to Orihime dragging her away with her to the 10th Division barracks. Chad went his seperates ways seeing that Shuuhei was walking by and decided to walk with him. Uryuu was left alone and decided to just walk around the place remembering his first true captain battle with Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

He despises that man with all his being as much as he does shinigami. For what he puts on he hates shinigamis with his whole being. While he was wandering around he didn't mean to get lost in a daydream while still keeping his guard up. You never know when a shinigami will attack you again even on accident or purpose. In each direction there was another part of the maze. Which he's glad he's been through here before or he would get lost.

_It's so peaceful unlike when Aizen, Ichimaru and...Tousen were here._ Uryuu admitted in his mind while having a difficult time with the ex captain of the 9th Division. He couldn't bring himself to say the name. He heard from Shuuhei that he was a good man and didn't deserve what came to him. "It's his fault for teaming up with Sosuke," Uryuu said with his eyes facing toward the sky, "In the first place." He finished with the image of the captain he saw before he went unconscious, because of said captain, during the time they were rescuing Rukia.

He can't stand what happened to a just man that died under the false of Aizen's falsehood. It wasn't a right ending for the blind man it wasn't just. Yet, another thing he had heard Shuuhei since he was the one that finished him off while Kaname was in his released state. He told him that Captain Tousen got to see the world for a little while with seeing eyes.

Uryuu's heart fell to his stomach wondering how it would've been for the captain to see again. If he could, he would've wanted to be there and see it, alas he was busy handling other things at that time in Hueco Mundo. He would've liked to see Kaname Tousen before he was a corpse one last time. _Nothing will go the way one would want it._ He says to himself more than once when he thinks about that. No one knew of his thoughts upon this, but on the shinigamis, hollows, vizards, and quincies, yes, but not a soul knew about his inner most personal thoughts.

He wanted to see the 9th Division captain. He wanted to feel his skin up against his own. He wanted the captain's delicate eyes to look at him like before. His face being touched by the captain's so that he get the detail of his face. His hands able to touch every inch of Uryuu as Uryuu does the same with his own to Kaname's body. He wants to see Kaname smile at him. To talk with him. He wanted to do everything with Kaname Tousen by his side.

He knew that it wasn't going to happen when someone's dead they're gone forever. If he wouldn't have known that Ichigo was a Soul Reaper he would've been great and would've never met Tousen. His heart is torn as it was shattered when he was told that Tousen Kaname died as well. He hasn't let himself cry over the death yet.

Ishida never would've thought that he would have to come back to this place. Sometimes he wonders why he would want to come back here, but the simple answer is Kaname. He would've came back because of him to visit if he was still alive. Uryuu continued walking towards wherever his feet would take him trying to keep his mind astray from the only visions that he had of Kaname Tousen.

If Ryuuken could see him know he would accuse of Uryuu of being weak. Nothing, but a weak hearted quincy. He's been already going against his own wishes of being attracted and being around the Soul Reapers. Ryuuken wouldn't understand his own son if it just hit him. Kaname would've understood him better than even his own father would.

He didn't understand why his love had to be deteriated and everyone else, but Orihime got to keep theirs. _I didn't want him dead...I just wanted him near me._ Uryuu thought to himself still walking to who knows where. He smiled to himself hoping to hear the man's voice within the back of his mind.

_Forgive me, Ryoka._

That was the last thing he can remember for what he said to him during Rukia's rescue. Ishida and Tosen, that went through his thoughts for a mere second. He thought about being near him during his times of needs. Holding him gently or squeeze his hand slightly when he's in need of comforting. In many ways, he still couldn't get him off his mind.

Uryuu bumped into someone that he recognized, but only from a time ago that isn't forgotten. The captain looked down at him scanning the quincy. "Hello, quincy." Ishida sighed looking up at the captain introducing himself, "I'm Ishida Uryuu. You must be Captain of 7th Division." The captain nodded to him looking Uryuu in the eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Komamura." Greeted Captain Komamura while starting to walk off.

"We never had a chance to talk before." Uryuu retorted walking beside the giant fox captain.

"We had things going on that were more important than conversing with anyone." Komamura answered looking at Uryuu slightly.

"You seemed close to Captain Tousen, am I correct?" Uryuu stated going to a different topic.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Komamura curiously questioned back.

Uryuu looked away from Komamura looked down at the ground with a tint of blush. "No specific reason."

"Mhm." Komamura answered back with his eyes darting forward.

"I was wondering where the burial ground was for Captain Tousen."

"I was just heading there myself, Ishida."

"Really now?" Uryuu retorted looking at Komamura at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, you want to pay your respects to a man that you never even known, how honorable."

"Thanks, but I just really want to see if anything had went on during the abscence of what happened a year ago." Ishida corrected trying not give Komamura the wrong idea which in opposite he is. Ishida pushed up his glasses while he was still talking.

"Hm..." Is the response of Ishida Uryuu was waiting for from Sajin Komamura. The rest of the time they walked in silence. Komamura proposes that Uryuu is hiding something in his actions since that blush. He doesn't know Ishida's real purpose of going to Tosen's grave, but he knows it's nothing that shinigamis should worry about. He knows that it is something purely innocent.

When they finally made it to the grave Komamura looked at it starting to talk, "Nice weather today isn't, Tousen." Uryuu looked around at the soil and at the trees pretending to be wary of his surroundings and analyzing if there was any current events. Though, in actuality he was looking Komamura with the corner of his eyes and listening to what he had to say. It took only ten minutes and Komamura was done paying his respects. Komamura looked at Uryuu who was still looking at the ground and trying to sense if anything was coming this way.

"I'm done here, will you be heading back with me?" Komamura asked watching intentively at the quincy.

"No, I'll be fine, as long as I can sense spiritual energy from Ichigo, I'll be able to trace my way back. Besides, I know my way back perfectly fine, if I had any trouble sensing any energy from captains such as yourself, Captain Komamura." Uryuu explained.

Sajin nodded starting to walk back to the 7th Division barracks. Uryuu waited until the captain was gone to get off the ground to walk over to Tousen Kaname's grave mark. Uryuu got on one knee looking at the name that was marked on the grave. "Tousen Kaname." Uryuu said without trying to hold it back any longer. He never said Kaname's name aloud before except when he said it a couple times today. He has never said the old 9th Division Captain's first and last name together like that in voice in a long time it felt.

"Kaname...I mean, Tousen, I never had the chance to tell you this before. You know exactly why, but it was always hard for me to put my head around it. I always wanted to be near you more than you'll ever know. I always wanted to feel you and I wanted you to feel me. I just could never bring myself to be attracted to a shinigami. Even though you and I only met only once, I felt a connection. A connection that I would never have or get to have with you." Uryuu spilled out over the grave.

His eyes started to water into teardrops that were hitting the ground while staining his glasses. Uryuu removed his glasses not wanting to cry over some man he barely even knew. "Kaname, I'm so glad that you got to see the world before you died. This conection that I feel is strong and won't let go of my tattered heart. I'm glad that I got to meet you and been able to have this connection with you. Even though it was only once or twice." Uryuu cried for an hour and a half at least knowing that his words had reached him.

Uryuu went back after putting down a flower that he picked off the spot where he was on the ground, where he was at when Komamura was still there. When he got back though he noticed that Ichigo and the others were looking for him. Which made him want to go back to that peaceful place of where Kaname was laid to rest.

**A/Note: **I thought that was actually pretty good for a change. Not many of them come out that well to be honest. It was my very first fanfic in Bleach, so of course Uryuu would be OOC a little. It wasn't even that much to be honest. You know how peoples prides get in the way of things. I thought of Uryuu's pride of never breaking down to cry since his sensei/ ojii-san (grandfather) died. That's how this plot came around. REVIEW.


End file.
